Ellie Potter and The Hall of Destiny: Yr 1
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: The eldest daughter of the Potters had a prophecy just like her brother but Ellie was destined to make a choice and her choice would decide the entire war. Nothing could have prepared her for such a decision. Especially not her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry's older sister was prophesized to be the turning point of the war against Voldemort. To protect both Potters, Dumbledore separates them. A family, the Diggorys, having defied Voldemort and good friends with the Potters, are given the responsibility of guarding her.

Prologue:

At Dumbledore's office, a prophecy was being shown to the Potters shortly before Lily went into labor. It read:

_She will be born to a muggleborn and a pureblood who have defied Voldemort three times._

_She will bear the mark of her mother, and the eyes of the father. She will see what had not been yet and percieve it in her own way… Yet the balance will be her choice. As she lives amongst the dark lord and his destroyer she will make a choice of which path she chooses to follow and that choice will determine who shall live and who shall die. On her choice alone with the dark or the light flourish, so mote it be on her will….She will be born and there will be no denying her power, power that only rivals the dark lord._

Lily and James heard this with shock and awe. Their daughter, the turning point of the war against Voldemort? Yet they knew it to be true, for even now Lily could feel the power of the daughter she bore in her womb.

Lily Evans-Potter smiled at her newborn daughter. She had brilliant hazel green eyes and a tuft of red hair. James Potter smiled up at Lily, still holding her hand.

"Well Lils, looks like we have a little you on our hands. Merlin, help me." James cracked a smile once more as Lily smacked his arm. Lily knew he was right but Ellie was more than that, she held a great future in her tiny little hands. Lily didn't understand it. Her little girl, too young to speak or walk, was the savior of the wizarding world. It was a bloody outrageous truth for Merlin's sake. But no matter how outrageous it was, it was still truth, And Lily knew at that very moment that the child she delivered would be the great savior of their kind. James turned back to lily when she didn't respond verbally. "What should we name her?" At this Lily smiled, a true one, not faked or forced. In he mind's eye she had already chosen the name Ellie.

"Elizabeth Lily Potter, Ellie for short." Lily said brightly as Remus and Sirius walked in with Dumbledore following closely. James leaned down to kiss his baby girl's forehead . He picked the girl up and showed her to the others.

"See Ellie that's your uncle Moony and Padfoot, and the man with the long hair is Albus Dumbledore. He's the greatest wizard of the age. Whilst Padfoot and I teach you to be a proper marauder, Remus and Albus will teach you to learn your limits and other boring things like homework strategies and how and when to behave." Ellie giggled at this and Padfoot gave a look of sudden comprehension.

"Blimey Prongs, I reckon she can understand us." Moony rolled his eyes and slapped Padfoot on the shoulders.

"Honestly Pad, are you forgetting who her mother is of course Ellie can understand us. She'll be the smartest witch of her age, powerful too I'd wager." Remus leaned down towards the infant and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ellie giggled, a rather bell like tone, her hazel green eyes staring up at him with great interest.

"Hello there, I'm Remus or Moony as the Marauders call me. I 'spect you'll learn all about that. I'm also your godfather Els, and I'm going to protect you." At this point Albus took the newborn into his arms.

"You are everything the prophecy claims and I look into your young eyes and see the future. What I see in your eyes gives me great hope." He peered over his spectacles and glanced at her with a long forgotten light returning to his eyes. He could already feel the power emanating from the young girl. She would have a hard time controlling it and it would forever dominate her destiny. His only hope was that the young girl did not turn to the dark side, for then they would all be doomed. She would have to be ignorant of the details of her power, as long as he didn't tell her all that she could do then perhaps they would all be safe. Ellie smiled up at him, looking so like Lily Potter, and then he knew as long as Lily remained on the light path then they would not worry, for this one's destiny would be mentored by her mother. Albus knew that Ellie would be one to look up to Lily most highly. His smile returned, why was he worrying? Lily would never stray and such would Ellie never stray as well. "Yes, young one, the day you have come into this will be long remembered in the wizarding world for generations to come. You shall be our light in the darkness young one. Welcome to the world, and good luck…Ellie Potter."

Four Years Later-

The afternoon was misty and it looked as if it would rain. The sky was dark but that did not deter the young Potter who sat out watching it. Time had come and gone bringing forth it's own tragedies and victories. With it, Young Ellie Potter had grown in strength and wisdom. She stared out at the sky looking quite bemused at the darkness that shrouded the afternoon. Ellie only turned from it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to glance behind her to knew who it was.

"Hullo Mum." She whispered. Lily Potter sat down next to her and the young girl cuddled up to her. Lily Potter glanced down into the face of her daughter, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"What is it about the dark that fascinates you so, young one?" Lily asked quite bemused. Ellie glanced at her mum's look on her face before dropping her gaze and laying her head in her mum's chest. She mumbled.

"The fact that it's always there. The dark, the light leaves but the dark remains. That is strange." The young girl raised a glance at her mother. A sudden sad look had crossed Lily's face.

"Such thoughts should not occupy a young girl's mind. Promise me one thing sweetie. " Ellie glanced up at her and grabbed her hand suddenly, her wise four year old voice booming with devotion.

"Of course mum, anything. Anything for you, always." Lily kissed her daughter's forehead gently, stroking her red hair, playing with the curls in it. Lily practically beamed, her eyes sparkling with pride at her daughter.

"Promise me that no matter what you might hear about yourself and no matter what some scarlet women might write about you, that you will always follow your heart. No matter what others expect of you. Follow all that you are." Lily's voice had changed as if to say or well imply that she had not done what she had wanted out of life. Ellie barely noticed this. Yet notice it she did.

"Mum, was I a mistake, did you and Da not want me?" She asked with a sudden whimper to her four year old voice. Lily looked down at her daughter. A dark look crossed her mother's face, a look of horror. She had not wanted her daughter to think that she did not want her.

"Of course not Ellie, unexpected yes, but not unwanted. If anything Ellie, you and Harry are the only things in this life I did want and that made it worth living." She stroked her cheek and Ellie smiled once more. "No Ellie, I'd give my life to protect you and your brother. I love the two of you more than anything. I love you with the very core of my being." With this Ellie brightened and cuddled closer to Lily. Lily rose, holding her daughter close to her. Ellie smiled.

"Where we going mum?" Ellie looked at her with a bright look. Lily smiled.

"We are going in young lady, it's about to rain and you have guests all eager to celebrate your birthday. I'll have none of this non-social business sweetie. These are dark times and they bear few reasons to celebrate and have joy." Lily walked back into the Entrance Hall, taking her young girl with her. They went into the Great Hall as they could not have a birthday party at the Hollow due to the charm protecting them, the Fidelius Charm to which Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Ellie had never liked Peter at all and Lily found this most peculiar because Ellie liked everyone, including Severus, whom James hated. Lily set Ellie down and found James, grabbing his arm so she could whisper in his ear.

"Severus came to wish Ellie Happy Birthday, now please behave James, you know Ellie is fond of him. As he is of Ellie. So please be polite." James nodded and he and Snape shot each other death glances. Just because Snivellus was in the order did not give him a reason to trust him. But for some strange reason his daughter admired him so he let it go, for Ellie's sake. One year old Harry, with his jet black spiky hair and his green eyes, ran after his sister, tripping over his England Quidditch robes that James had gotten him.

"EEE!!!!!" He exclaimed excitedly as he tripped. Ellie and Lily both gave a jolt of surprise and took off towards Harry to make sure he was okay. Ellie got there first and picked the young boy up taking him with her towards her birthday cake.

"You okay Hare bear?" She asked concerned as Lily relaxed visibly quite a bit. Harry nodded enthusiastically as the firecracker candles on Ellie's cake got nearer and nearer as they approached the cake. "Okay then help me blow out the candles then. You can use those seeker lungs of yours." James coughed at this point.

"Chaser Ellie, Chaser. He's going be like his old man." Ellie rolled her eyes at this. This was an old argument of which Ellie did not wish to take part in. She and Harry hurriedly blew out the candles as Ellie glanced at the green light one of the candles made. She turned and ran off, Remus offering to take after her. He found her in the corner crying slightly. Something bad was going to happen today, Ellie could sense it. And she couldn't sake it. She glanced at her Mum and Da. Something was going to happen to them tonight. She glanced at her mum, who was looking her way and smiling. Ellie moved away from Remus. He kneeled down next to her.

"Ellie, are you alright?" He asked gently. Ellie shook her head no and perched herself in Lupin's lap as he sat down beside her. Lupin held her tight. Ellie looked up at him.

"Uncle Moony, Something bad is going to happen to my family today, I can feel it. And I can't seem to find a way to stop it because I do not know what it is that is going to take place." Remus's eyes widened. Was Ellie making a prediction again? She had before and he did not think this would be the last time. He pulled a necklace from his pocket.

"Here, I have something that will cheer you up." He placed the pendant of a wolf around her neck and she felt safer. " See now I will always be with you. Forever." Ellie smiled and kissed his cheek. Remus blushed., quite embarrassed. Ellie always had that effect on him. She had many rare gifts and she could speak and control beasts. She had caught him in one of his transformations and by the time Lily and James had arrived he hadn't hurt her even though he had not taken potion of any sort. This had surprised all of them. Animatongue was her gift like it had been Gryffindor's and like parseltongue had been Slytherin's. She was unique. Remus had charmed the necklace to protect her. And perhaps that was what made Voldemort make his choice that night. As for the party, Remus found that he could not comfort Ellie and so Lily moved towards them to take over. Lily with a rather fretful look moved towards her daughter. She sat down beside her.

"Ellie, what it is a matter sweetie?" Ellie buried her head into her mother's chest. Lily, rather taken aback by this, held her tightly to her "Shh, baby, it's okay loosen up darling. I'm here." Ellie had tears running horrendously down her cheeks. Lily noticed this and kissed her head, rocking her trying to get her to calm down. "Remus suggested you were concerned for my safety, what is it that has gotten you so distraught?" Ellie glanced up at her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Something is going to happen to you tonight, mum and I cannot figure out what it is. " Lily frowned, holding her tightly. Perhaps it was best she had Sirius swing by Peter's tonight.

"I am never leaving you kiddo, I will always be here for you, until the end of time. A mother's promise baby girl. Never forget that." Ellie brightened at this. Her mother never lied to her, she was always truthful. In Ellie's mind, her mother was some sort of a red haired goddess and she would always view her that way. She rejoined the party opening her gifts. Her father had gotten her a Quidditch Jersey for the Irish and a miniature Quidditch broom based off of a Silver Arrow model. It only went approximately three feet from the ground but it seemed James was trying to impart his gift for Quidditch upon his daughter. He had also given her a stuffed Stag to which Ellie donned the name, Prongsie. Uncle Padfoot had given her some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a stuffed black Grim. It seemed the Marauders had decided to give the girl stuffed versions of themselves because Lupin on top of his necklace gave her a little wolf as well. Albus had given her a watch with planets on it, McGonagall gave her a package of Ice Mice. Lily had gotten her the thing she adored the most, an owl. James thought she was a bit young for one, but Ellie loved it. She named it Merlin and sent him on his way. Harry had given his sister a rather scribbled drawing of what he said was he and Ellie. But it looked more of a picture of a flaming red bush with greenish brown blobs and a black scribble with green dots. As for Severus Snape, he gave Ellie a book with the title. _Potions and Magickal Defence Plantes from the Medievals._ James had snorted at this, flabbergasted that Snape would give a four year old a book such as that. But Ellie had found it intriguing and had perused it for the duration of the night. It was rather later in the night whilst Lily was watching some muggle soap opera on the telly called Passions, when she saw Ellie enter the living room, clutching the stag in her arms, a blankie clutched in her left fist. Tears were once again falling from her eyes and her face was red and sleep clung from her eyes. Lily looked towards her.

"Goodness Ellie, it's eleven o'clock at night!! You should be in bed!" Ellie crawled up the couch and snuggled into her arms.

"I couldn't sleep mummy. I kept seeing you and a flash of green light and I heard you scream. Then there was this cold cruel laugh and a man in a cloak and hood pointed his wand at me and I saw black." Lily looked disturbed at this and held her tight.

"Ellie what did I tell you kiddo, you need to empty your mind before bed or you'd see things like this, remember? I told you it was detrimental for you if you kept this up, come on sweetheart, let's get you some hot coca and then off to bed with you, eh?" Ellie nodded, taking Lily's hand as she headed into their kitchen. Lily flicked her wand at the tea pot and muttered the words _"Incendio"_, a flame light under the kettle heating the water as Lily grabbed a mug, pouring a pack of coca in it. She proceeded to pour some water in the mug and stir it when she heard the door click. That was strange, she could have swore she had locked it. "James can you go check the door?" James removed himself from the bedroom and headed towards the front door. They was the sound of a struggle as James shouted.

"Lily, take Harry and Ellie and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!!" Lily looked at her daughter in fear. Ellie glanced at her mum as Lily opened the cabinet under the sink.

"Ellie get under her and wait for me. I'm going to get Harry, Voldemort is here. I need you to hide. Do not move, do you understand?' Ellie nodded and climbed under the sink as Lily shut the cabinet door. A million thoughts flooded Lily's mind as she broke off into a run towards the nursery. The unwelcome fear spread through her body as she picked her son up from his crib. She ran back towards the kitchen grabbing Ellie from the cabinet under the sink. They took off towards through the dining hall and back through the nursery towards the back door. In the living room, James Potter was fighting for the lives of his family. There was a cackle of laughter as James threw another curse in Voldemort's direction. Ellie glanced back from her mother's arm just in time to see and hear James' last moments. Voldemort knocked him to the ground, standing over him.

"Thus ends it all for James Potter, tell me James, how does it feel to know that you have failed them. And that their blood is on your hands?" James glanced up at him, blood pouring from a cut on his head, sweat pouring into it, his glasses askew. He threw off one last jinx in an attempt to liberate his family. With a laugh and the muttered words of _"Avada Kedavra"_, James Potter's life was torn from him. All he saw was a flash of green light and felt the rushing of death. Voldemort kicked James away from him in disgust before heading into the drawing chamber to finish Harry Potter. Lily Potter stood in his way. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it but she was overcome by love, love for her two children. One who would die if she failed and the other who would become a death eater if she failed. Either way she was dooming her children if she failed. Despite the fact that she didn't love James as she had ought to and despite the fact that she felt for another man, she loved her children more than anything and she would do anything to keep them alive and content.

"Not Harry!!!" She screamed pushing her son and daughter out of the way, shielding them with her body. Voldemort moved to shove past her but she pushed against him with all her might. Voldemort attempted to push past her as Ellie Potter stared at her father's body that lay in the next room with shock.

"Stand aside you foolish girl, stand aside." He moved to brush past her when little Ellie slam charged him with all her might.

"Get away from my mum, you murderer!!" She screamed. For the moment Voldemort was struck dumb, a four year old was challenging him? Oh the nerve of such a children. Should he kill her? Perhaps he ought to but what danger did a four year old with no prophecy of destruction present to him? Perhaps if he had known the threat that she would one day possess or the prophecy that she lived with, he might have killed her there or else turned her. Lily screamed.

"Ellie no!!" With a sudden flick of the wrist, Voldemort stunned the young girl, before she went dark, she saw a flash of green light, heard the cruel laugh of Voldemort as he took the life of the woman that mattered most in her life. She barely heard Voldemort's whisper.

"You should have joined me the three times I offered it Lily, you would have been an asset. It's a shame but perhaps filthy mud bloods are just that, filthy mud bloods." Ellie collapsed as Voldemort turned his wand on young Harry. "And so it ends Harry Potter." He cast the killing curse but the most peculiar thing happened, the curse rebounded on him. In the end he misjudged Lily Potter and the love she held for her children.

When Ellie awoke, Sirius Black was standing over her, looking like a ghost and handing Harry to Hagrid. Ellie looked at her mother's body, flinging herself on top of it, despite Sirius' attempts to pull her off. Tears flew down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out.

"Mum no, you promised. You said you'd never leave me. You never lie, you don't. Mum please!!! MUM!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU, come back please, you promised, YOU PROMISED!!!!" And Sirius could not comfort the small girl and the night ended with witches and wizards toasting Harry Potter as Dumbledore handed him over to muggles as Ellie Potter mourned the death of her mother and father at the Diggorys' manor. But thus the story of Ellie Potter had truly begun….


	2. Overheard Conversations & the Sorting

It was a day like any other. Years had passed since that fateful day, the day Lily and James had died. Though the word died would not have sufficed, they were viciously murdered without remorse. But alas time and had come and gone since that day and young Ellie had grown into a powerful young witch. But this story does not revolve around the demises of James and Lily. Nor is it a story of Harry Potter, who was currently living a life of an naive muggle with the horrid Durseleys. Harry would not join this story for several years to come. No, this story rests on the shoulders of one eleven year old girl. Life for Ellie was not so bad. She lived a life of leisure and luxury with the finest things wizarding money could buy. Although she possessed all that which many children her age would dream of owning, she was miserable. She was miserable because she did not have the one thing she wanted most she could never have again. Her parents were dead and no amount of wishing would bring them back. As Ellie rose from her bed at the Diggorys this particular morning she would have never suspected that one event on this particular day would set her fate for the rest of her life. Nor would she have thought that one simple conversation between two unknown others would send her spiraling into a destiny so great that she would have the fate of millions in her hands. She did not know any of this as she changed into her robes like any other Monday morning, never deducing that this one would be different from the other mundane days of the week. All her things for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were packed and loaded in the truck of Amos Diggory's Mercedes. Without preamble, Amos rushed Ellie and young master Cedric to King Cross station. There they stepped through Platform Nine and Three Quarters to board the Hogwarts' Express. It was whilst on the Hogwarts Express that Ellie had her first run in with her destiny. Even though Ellie could write and the define the word destiny in five different languages: English, Bulgarian, Russian, Egyptian, and Gaelic; she would never even had an inkling of what the word destiny might mean in her life…

Ellie had never heard such things as prophecy, Department of Mysteries, and Hall of Prophecy before. In fact she would have never known such words existed had she not overheard the conversation she did. As fate would have it, Ellie just happened to be walking next to a Professor's compartment when she overheard her name. If she had not been looking for her own compartment at the time and had not managed to glance at her watch a minute before to see what time it was then she would have completely missed this chance. But fate was on Ellie's side, for now. And she did manage to hear her name and so she fumbled with her invisibility cloak that Amos had purchased for her and then leaned against the edge of the compartment wall listening through the crack of the door, peering in eagerly. As she peered in the compartment, the identities of the professors talking was not known to her. Though Ellie happened to know both these professors, the severity of the situation made it such that she did not seem to recognize them right away. Her mind was still processing everything.

"Albus do you really think that she is the key to it all. That in the Hall Of Prophecy lies an orb with her name? But Albus how can you be sure, you know how secretive the Department of Mysteries are when it comes to a prophecy." The white haired wizard nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

"Alas I do. But my dear Minerva this conversation is no longer private. It seems we have a most important visitor. Ellie, my dear, would you care to join us?" Ellie jolted pulling off the invisibility cloak, startled as to how Albus had known she was there. She walked into the compartment as the doors magically shut.

"How much did you hear young one?" Ellie felt like she was in trouble and looked at her feet. Professor Dumbledore had caught her.

"Not anything that I understood Professor Dumbledore." Ellie said honestly. In truth she had understood none of it. But she knew she would look it up first thing when she got to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall looked at Ellie curiously.

"Which house do you wish to be in Ellie?" Ellie looked at Minerva closely.

"I would like to be in Gryffindor. Where the Brave Dwell in Heart." Minerva smiled. This girl seemed shy but curious. And very well mannered for a child her age. Everything Lily Potter had been.

"I see and why did you choose that house." Ellie looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't choose that house. But that house will choose me. I have foreseen it." She said it with such conviction that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall would have thought otherwise, she was a seer. And Dumbledore thought back to the prophecy. _. She will see what had not been yet and percieve it in her own way. _Now he finally understood what that meant. He had suspicions before that she would be a seer but this all but confirmed it. Ellie looked back into Dumbledore's eyes, a reflective green stood there that told the horrors of the past. The color of a killing curse. Dumbledore immediately broke eye contact.

"You remember that night. You remember the night your parents died and it haunts you still. You have faced horrors a child should never contend with. I do not envy you Ellie. Not at all." Ellie caught his eye again. This time he could not look away.

"No Professor, you should not envy me. And I am glad you do not. Many would want the fame and glory but fame and glory always come at some price. The price I paid for this fame was not worth it at all. It was the one thing I would have never wanted to lose. Parents and Innocence." Minerva and Albus looked at each other awestruck. This girl was rather smart for her age. Not only that but wise. Albus concluded it must have come from being forced to witness death at such a young age. Ellie looked up.

"I need to find a compartment Professors. I am sorry for taking up your time. But I really must find that bloody prat Cedric." Albus had a twinkle in his eyes at that comment, Cedric and Ellie reminded him so much of James and Lily. Ellie walked off to the compartment, deeply pondering the conversation she had just overheard. Minerva and Albus looked at each other with the same thought. They could expect great things from Ellie Potter.

Later as the Express reached its destination, Hogwarts, Ellie could not help but be very excited. It seemed to her that her destiny was truly beginning. Little did she know the events that were to happen that year.

In fact, she did not even realize that events were already in motion the moment the sorting hat touched her head. She heard the voice in her head.

"_Elizabeth Potter, what an honor it is. I see great things from you. Mhmm and bravery astounding bravery. You would stand up for those you love. I see that. It has to be Gryffindor, no other house would be able to do you justice." The hat said aloud._

"_GRYFFINDOR!!" With those words, her life truly began. Little did she know the impact that she would make nor the impact that Hogwarts would have on her…._


End file.
